


Fortuitous

by ugotnobams



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugotnobams/pseuds/ugotnobams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is a doctor, BamBam and Yugyeom are interns and Mark makes coffee.<br/>JackBam side!Markgyeom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortuitous

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago and it has been on asianfanfics idk why it has taken me so long to post it on here.

“I’ll check in on you tomorrow when I come in Mr. Kim.” Jackson said to his last patient of the day. 

He stopped in at the cafeteria on his way out of the hospital. “Hi Mark, I’ll just have a tall coffee right now.” 

“Alright, long day?” Mark called from behind the counter.

“Aren’t they all?”

“You look extra tired today.” 

“Hmm” It was true Jackson was extra tired today. The E.R had been understaffed for a month and this was going to be the first time in three days he was actually going home to sleep. 

“Hello?”

“Yeah!” Jackson jumped.

“Did something happen? You’re very out of it.” 

“I’ve got these new interns coming tomorrow.”

“Isn’t that good? Then they can help you!”

“They’re so dumb.” Jackson sighed. Mark waited for Jackson to explain further. “They’re going to come in tomorrow, so excited, dressed in their suits, ready to save some lives but really they can barely put a band-aid on.”

“Why do they wear suits?” Mark asked, unsurprisingly focused on the irrelevent details of whatever Jackson was saying.

“I think someone tells them to, so that they’re professional of something.” Jackson said with some sarcasm.

“Can’t you just tell them not to?” It took Mark a little longer than he should have to come up with his suggestion.

“I guess I could email them.” Mark flashed a satisfied smile as Jackson left the cafeteria. 

This is how their conversations had gone since Mark started working at the coffee shop in the cafeteria. Jackson liked talking to Mark before leaving his shift and Mark liked the idea that he was a sort of councilor to Jackson, and even though Mark’s advice was always limited to minor details in Jackson’s life he definitely appreciated the elder.

-BamBam-

“Wake up!” BamBam shouted at Yugyeom’s sleeping form. BamBam finished styling his hair then went over to Yugyeom’s sleeping form and shoved him off of his bed. “If we don’t leave in ten minutes we’re going to be late!” 

At that Yugyeom jumped up and ran to the bathroom. “We can’t be late!”

“I know that.” BamBam said. 

They headed out the door nine minutes later and were headed for the subway when BamBam noticed Yugyeom had decided to wear scrubs, to their first day of interning in the E.R.

“What are you wearing?” BamBam asked looking down on Yugyeom’s outfit. 

“What are you wearing?” Yugyeom defensively shot back.

“What do you mean? I’m wearing my best suit.” 

“Didn’t you get the email saying we’re suppose to wear scrubs?” Yugyeom said as they got on the subway.

“Yeah I got it. But you don’t really think he meant it. He said you can wear scrubs tomorrow not you can dress like a bum.”

“I don’t look like a bum do I?” Yugyeom got really anxious and BamBam just shrugged. “These are scrubs and that is what doctors wear.” 

“I’m pretty sure it was just a test to see who is serious about becoming a doctor and who’s here just for the title.”

It was not a test. Apparently Dr. Wang was being sincere in his email and everyone except for BamBam came wearing scrubs. Luckily for him he was only told to check his email more and could pretend he never got the message. Yugyeom was raising his head a little higher after that. 

By lunch BamBam had learned two things: 

There was no way he was going to be an E.R doctor  
Dr. Wang had a nice ass. 

BamBam was sitting with the other interns and they were talking about different procedures and why they wanted to get into medicine. There were two girls in their group that didn’t know the answers to any of the questions Dr. Wang had asked but certainly had a lot of questions of their own, so BamBam made sure not to become friends with either of them.

The other boy in their group, Youngjae, clearly did know everything and BamBam could tell that Yugyeom was trying to be friends with him fast. BamBam was content though because he knew that at least he wasn’t going to be the dumbest.

Dr. Wang said that Youngjae was answering the questions so well he could come along with him to wait for the ambulance while the rest of the interns finished their grunt work.

“So, do you like it here?” Yugyeom asked BamBam while they went through patients charts.

“Not really, do you?”

“I think so, Dr. Wang is pretty easy right?”

“Easy?” BamBam raised a brow wondering why Yugyeom was trying to talk about Dr. Wang’s sex life.

“None of the questions he’s asked have been that hard he’s chill.”

“Oh, yea, I guess so. But it’s not like either of us were invited to go to the emergency.” 

“You weren’t invited because he probably thought you wouldn’t want to get your suit dirty.”

“He’s right,” BamBam wondered if Dr. Wang was really that thoughtful, “So, you weren’t invited because he thinks you’re dumb?” Yugyeom smirked as a reply.

 

-Jackson-

Jackson’s alarm went off at 4:30 the next morning and he got ready quickly like usual. Ever since Jackson had been an intern he loved going to work. On the first day of his E.R rotation he knew he would choose it, he appreciated the quickness of the E.R. and the variety of patients he treated. 

Jackson thought on the way to the hospital about how he could inspire his interns. It didn’t take him long to lower his goals to just aiming to keep them busy the whole day. The only intern that seemed to offer any kind of promise was Youngjae so Jackson would take him under his wing and as for the others he’d just try to find something for them that they wouldn’t mess up.

“Hello, Dr. Wang.” The interns practically chorused.

“Hello everyone,” He had yet to learn all of their names. “Are you ready to get started?”

“Yes!” Yugyeom answered back first a little overly eager.

“Well, we’re going to round on the patients and see which ones we can move out today and then address the patients that will be admitted.”

“What if an emergency comes in?” One of the female interns asked and Jackson noticed BamBam who was standing near the back roll his eyes. He noticed BamBam had decided to dress in scrubs today and thought the navy color looked good against the other’s skin.

“Alright lets go.” Jackson said, completely forgetting about the girl’s question. 

A couple hours later Jackson was ready for some time away from his interns “Okay, Dr. Choi you and Dr. Bhuwakul can stay here and finish suchering the patient. Girls you can go and update the board.” 

Jackson was just about to walk away when he heard, “Where do you want me, Dr. Wang?” He tried to think of something quickly. “Um it’s Tuesday right?”

“Yes.”

That meant Mark should be working in the cafeteria. “It would be great if you would go down to the cafeteria and ask the person whose working at the coffee bar if his name is Mark and if it is, say one Jackson’s usuals, and if its not, then just get a latte or something.” 

“Of course Dr. Wang.” Yugyeom said as Jackson handed him his credit card. Jackson was happy to know that he found something to occupy Yugyeom’s time for a little while, it might not have been the inspiring teaching he had hoped for this morning, but at this point this was as good as it was going to get.

\----

“Dr. Bhuwakul will you demonstrate it for us?” The E.R was surprisingly slow for the hour before Jackson’s shift was over, he was actually thinking he might be able to leave on time and because of this he decided to take the interns to the conference room and let them practice different types of stitches. 

BamBam had taken his place and was working the needle and string on the banana Jackson had decided was their practice tool. Jackson leaned in to help BamBam hold the string more efficiently and under the bright light Jackson noticed how well styled the younger’s hair was. 

Jackson took a couple moments to notice the texture in it and when he leaned in a little closer he noticed BamBam smelt good too, then he realized BamBam was shifting away from him because he had been standing directly under the lamp. Jackson cleared his throat and backed away hoping his staring wasn’t obvious.

\---

“Hi Jackson!” Mark called to him as he came into the cafeteria. Mark was without a doubt the only person in the hospital who called Jackson by his first name but Jackson had insisted that once they became friends. 

“Hi Mark how’s it going?”

“Nothing, what about you?”

“Me neither” Jackson said deciding to go with Mark’s train of thought.

“What about your interns? Are they as bad as you thought?”

Jackson whipped his head around to make sure none of them were in the cafeteria before answering, “They’re okay… Some of them are better than others...” 

“You must like that one that you asked to get you coffee earlier.” said Mark.s

“Why do you say that?”

“You know.”

“I know what?” Jackson asked.

“You know.” Mark said with a dramatic wink. 

Jackson burst out laughing. “Mark, Mark, Mark do you think that, that intern is cute?” 

Mark blushed as a response.

“Don’t worry I’ll have him come down here to buy coffee all the time.”

“Jackson, don’t be embarrassing.”

“I’ve got your back.” Jackson said then made kissing faces as he walked away.

-BamBam-

Bambam and Yugyeom slid into the corner booth at their favorite ramen shop on the way home from work. Neither of the boys had enough energy to cook after their second twelve hour shift. 

"Where did you go today?" BamBam asked.

"When?" 

"When you were gone for like 45 minutes. Dr. Wang made me work with Youngjae what did he make you do? I thought you got sick or something."

"I got him coffee." Yugyeom hesitated to mention it knowing his best friend would not let it go. 

BamBam erupted in laughter. "He had you go get him coffee?"

"Yes."

"Have you been demoted to personal assistant?"

"I don't think so. I think he was doing me a favor." 

That last sentence made BamBam stop laughing entirely. "A favor?"

"Yeah there's a guy that works at the coffee shop, Mark, who's really cute." Yugyeom said nodding.

BamBam threw his head back "What? Yugyeom are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"I thought you were more professional then going down to get coffee and flirting with the barista."

Yugyeom turned a soft shade of pink, "I am! I wasn't even flirting with him." BamBam shook his head. "And what about you?" Yugyeom shot back.

"What about me?"

"You made googly eyes at Dr. Wang all day!"

"I did not!"

"He's our mentor and there you are you can't even hide it!" If Yugyeom had noticed that was a sure sign BamBam was being too obvious he made a mental note to tone it done tomorrow.

"You're just trying to turn this on me. When it's really you that is being unprofessional."

"Oh right I'm unprofessional."

 

\---

The next few shifts BamBam worked with Dr. Wang he started to develop a little crush, a crush he also tried to tell himself was just professional admiration. Liking your boss was a no in BamBam's opinion because he knew Yugyeom would never let him live it down. 

BamBam couldn't help but admire Dr. Wang's compassion for his patients, he was always patient and caring even when BamBam knew he was exhausted and overworked.

He also admired Dr. Wang for having such a level head in an emergency. BamBam himself probably kept the most calm out of all the interns although he was never one to get nervous in the first place. 

One of the girls (BamBam still hadn't learned either of their names) would always disappear whenever the receptionist said an ambulance was five minutes out, and the other was practically no use. Youngjae who had clearly memorized his anatomy textbook would become flustered and drop things or make mistakes, while Yugyeom tried to disguise his nervousness by endlessly talking, a habit BamBam had learned to ignore a long time ago, but would always get him sent to go get more coffee by Dr. Wang. 

-Jackson-

"Mark!" Jackson sang walking into the cafeteria.

"Hi Jackson, you're in a good mood."

"Aren't you?"

"Well, yeah." Mark said with a shrug.

"I thought you would be in a better mood." Mark quirked an eyebrow from behind the milk steamer. "Since I've been sending Yugyeom down here more often." 

Mark blushed and ducked his head out of Jackson's view.

"Do you still think he's cute?"

"Why are you talking so loud?" Mark hissed.

"Calm down, it's not like he's here." Jackson gestured to the nearly empty cafeteria. "Just tell me if you still like him." 

Mark frowned. "Yes I still like him! Happy?" 

"I guess. I'd appreciate a thank you, but I guess that's asking too much." 

"It is." 

"You'll come around." 

"Bye, Jackson." Mark said and Jackson took that as his cue to leave. 

As Jackson walked out of the cafeteria his mind drifted to another intern. BamBam had been consistently on his mind for a while now. He had been mistaken when he thought Youngjae had the most promise. 

BamBam was impressive for his skills in the E.R and his hairstyling ability. Jackson still wasn't sure how it was possible to add that much texture to one head of hair that early in the morning. Unless BamBam never washed it, which Jackson confirmed he did, because hair couldn't smell that good (Jackson played it cool, casually smelling his hair while leaning over to correct his work) and be that shiny without being washed consistently.

-BamBam-

"Who are you even texting? I didn't know you had friends." BamBam said to Yugyeom as he tried to snatch the phone away from the younger who held an iron grip on it while they sat on the subway. 

"None of your business!" Yugyeom said while holding BamBam off.

This took BamBam off guard. Yugyeom really didn't keep any secrets or text people so enthusiastically. "Is it your mom?" He craned his neck to get a better look.

"No, it's not my mom! I have other friends, people I know, acquaintances."

"Is it a boy?" BamBam said mischieviously.

"Maybe."

"Who? Who? Who?"

"Stop you sound like an owl."

"Tell me. Tell me. t-t-t-tell me" BamBam sang

"No."

"Okay, why not?"

"Because you're annoying."

BamBam thought about who it could be for a moment "I know! It's that boy from the coffee shop!" Yugyeom didn't say anything. "I'm right! I'm right! I'm right! How did you get his phone number? I'm impressed!"

"I asked for it." Yugyeom said like it was totally obvious. 

"You did? Wow! Yugyeom isn't scared of his crushes anymore. I'm so proud!" BamBam gushed. 

"This is what I mean when I say you're annoying."

"What are you talking about? Do you have a picture? Is he really that cute?"

"No I don't have a picture, and yes he is cute." 

"Maybe Dr. Wang could send me on a coffee run so I could go see what he looks like." 

"You wouldn't want that."

"Yes I would then I could go see your new crush."

"Then you would have to stop staring at Dr. Wang."

BamBam rolled his eyes."I don't stare at him."

"You undress him with your eyes."

"Don't say that again. That's creepy." It might have been true, but BamBam didn't want other people knowing that. 

"That's what you're doing." 

"Whatever, back to you. So when are you going to see Mark?"

"The next time I go get coffee for Dr. Wang."

BamBam glared, "No, like a date."

"I don't know! I already asked for the phone number, aren't I supposed to wait for him to ask me on a date."

"Psssh. This isn't the 1800s! If you want to go on a date with a guy ask him don't just sit around waiting while he moves on to the next intern." 

Yugyeom looked offended. "It's too awkward" Yugyeom wined, "This guy doesn't say much anyway." 

"Grow a pair."

"It's awkward!"

"Everything is awkward if you are you!" 

"If we went to dinner or something I would have no idea what to say. I plan what I'm going to say when I go get coffee the whole day at work!"

"Wow! It must be hard to be you." Yugyeom nodded. BamBam thought for a moment. "Maybe we should have a party!"

"A party?"

"Yeah in our apartment."

"And I invite Mark?"

BamBam hit Yugyeom's forehead. "Yes you invite Mark! Idiot! This is such a good idea. Because there'll be other people there so you won't have to talk so much and you can drink! It's not awkward if you're drinking."

Yugyeom thought about it as the two walked to their apartment and BamBam begged the whole way. Yugyeom complied after BamBam agreed to buy the alcohol.

-Jackson-

Jackson was happy when his shift ended that Saturday night. It had been a long day and he was ready for it to be over. 

They had three emergencies come in back to back and he had figured that the interns would have been more help now that they had been here a little while. But he still couldn't trust either of the two girls let alone find one of them, Yugyeom was gone on a extra long coffee run, and BamBam had seemed preoccupied all day.

Not that Jackson had been watching BamBam persay, it was hard not to notice your intern talking to a plant before getting on the elevators, or looking at his hair more than a patient, missing the answers to obvious questions Jackson asked to quiz them, or skipping entire steps in patient admission. 

Now Jackson was so preoccupied with his thoughts he hadn't heard BamBam approach him.

"Hello, Dr. Wang?" BamBam said. To Jackson it sounded like it was probably the second time he had said it. 

"Hello, Dr. Bhuwakul." BamBam shuffled his feet back and forth and looked at the ground then back up as if deciding whether or not to say something, which was more unusual behavior from BamBam. To Jackson he seemed more of the filterless type. "If there's something you want to tell me, you can." 

"Oh. It's not serious." BamBam took another moment to debate it in his head. "It's just that BamBam- I mean Yugyeom and I are having this party tonight at our apartment and I wanted to invite you. But I bet you're busy and you can't, that's okay."

Jackson laughed lightly this was not what he thought BamBam was about to say, but now that he saw BamBam's expression when he started laughing, he realized he would have to say 'yes', if he wanted to avoid being a dick. "Yeah I'll come, thanks for the invite." Thanks for the invite does anyone say that? 

BamBam reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet from a prescription pad on the back was the address to the apartment and BamBam's phone number. "That's the address its starting at like 8:00."

"Alright I'll see you later then." Jackson said with a wave.

When BamBam was far enough away he sighed. Why did he agree to go to this party? He thought he might be getting too old to hang around a bunch of drunk med students. 

\---

Jackson stood in his closet at 7:45 still deciding what to wear. 

Just pick something he thought.

He had tried on more than enough options and didn't know why he even cared that much.

If I wear jeans everyone is going to think I'm there to get drunk. I am not getting drunk in front of my interns.

He finally settled on a pair of black suit pants that he knew made his legs look good and a white button down no tie no coat.

On his way over Jackson wondered if maybe this wasn't a wild party and it was one of their birthday parties and he was supposed to bring a gift. He could go get one now and leave it in the car just in case. He decided he better not, it was already 9:00 when he walked into the apartment lobby. 

On his way up he realized if this was a typical college party he was way too early. So he rode the elevator a couple times to buy some time. Then he realized he was being stupid and just went to the apartment.

He heard no music radiating through the walls when he approached the door which he thought might mean it was a small gathering, but when he knocked twice and it took about thirty seconds for a girl in a very revealing dress to open the door and almost slur "heyyyy come in." He knew this was just a typical college party.

 

He walked through and searched out BamBam the apartment wasn't that large and it was surprisingly clean for a party. Jackson assumed Yugyeom was responsible for that. 

"Hey Dr. Wang" he heard from behind.

Turning around he saw it was Yugyeom.

"Oh hi Dr. Kim. Have you seen Dr. Bhuwakul?" 

"Dr. Wang this is a party."

"Okay." Jackson had been aware.

"You can call us by our first names." Yugyeom said like Jackson was the most ridiculous person ever.

"Alright. Yugyeom, have you seen BamBam?" 

"Yeah. He's in the kitchen." Yugyeom smiled and pointed Jackson in the direction.

Jackson walked over to the kitchen and saw BamBam was sitting at a small round table, with three other people, Jackson didn't know, taking shots. "Woah! Let's go again!" Jackson heard BamBam call out to the others. And they did two more times. Jackson hovered in the background until the group dispersed. 

BamBam saw Jackson stepping towards him. "Hi Dr. Wang I'm so glad you came! You look good!" BamBam became flustered after that. "Do you have a drink?" 

BamBam is definitely on the verge of drunk, Jackson thought. "No, I'm fine." Jackson said.

"No you need one!" BamBam said standing up. "Do you like beer?" He reached into a cooler and picked one from the top and handed it to him. 

Jackson could feel BamBam waiting to see him drink some and Jackson didn't have the willpower to deny so he opened it up and took a sip. BamBam smiled watching him, so Jackson felt it had been worth it. 

The next two hours involved a lot of BamBam drinking and dancing wildly. While he was throwing himself around the center of the living room Jackson took a minute to look around and noticed Mark was there.

"Mark what are you doing here?" Jackson asked sitting down next to him on the couch. 

"Yugyeom invited me." Mark said nonchalantly enough to assume he was probably getting a little drunk himself. 

"That's great! I'm glad my matchmaking has paid off!" 

"I haven't slept with him, so not yet." Mark answered pointedly. 

"Oh, and when do you plan to?" Jackson said amused at his friend's openness. 

"Soon I hope." 

"Well good luck."

"You too man, I think you could use a good lay." Mark said then winked. 

BamBam literally bounced over then. "Mark why aren't you with Yugyeom?"

"I don't know." Mark said frowning.

"You should go find him. I bet he misses you." BamBam said, his voice so filled with so much affection if Jackson hadn't heard him right he would have assumed BamBam had been flirting with Mark. 

"Alright. I'll go find him." Mark excused himself and BamBam filled his vacant seat.

"So are you having fun?" BamBam asked Jackson. "I really wanted you to have fun."

"You did?" 

"Yes!" BamBam said holding onto Jackson's arm. "So are you?" 

"I'm having fun." 

"Good. Me too!"

"It looks like you're having fun." Jackson remarked. 

"I think I'm supposed to be offended, but I'm not going to be." BamBam said.

"Alright." Jackson shrugged. 

"I LOVE THIS SONG." BamBam shouted as the song changed to "Like a Cat" by AOA and he jumped off the couch running to the center of the group of people who were dancing by the speakers. The younger male was not holding anything back, he was putting his cat like moves on display and Jackson was selfishly admiring him.

As time went on and BamBam's drink was filled and emptied again and again Jackson noticed BamBam getting more and more friendly with the other people dancing. Even if his hands were not welcomed BamBam had no problem resting them wherever he wanted. 

He pulled the other off the dance floor and led him back into the kitchen. Much to Jackson's disappointment BamBam was quickly distracted by a tall quiet boy making drinks for people.

"Helloooo" BamBam said his head resting on this other boys shoulder.

"Hello." The boy replied not at all discontented. 

"What would I have to do to get you to make me another drink?" BamBam said then burst into a fit of laughter

"Well what would you do?" 

BamBam wiggled his eyebrows, but before he could reply he lost his balance and was stumbling across the kitchen. Jackson caught him in an awkward hug and BamBam snuck his hand around to Jackson's back pocket cupping his ass. Jackson knew BamBam was too drunk to be around these people anymore if he was going to do that to him and not break eye contact. 

"Where are you taking me?" BamBam shouted.

"Which room is yours?"

"Why do you want to know?" Jackson didn't answer. Jackson opened the first door in the small hallway of the apartment and the two had walked on in Mark and Yugyeom under the sheets. 

"Lock the door!" He shouted. 

Jackson dragged BamBam to the door at the end of the hallway and knew it was BamBams room.

"I think you need a nap." Jackson said pulling the sheets down. 

BamBam just laughed. Which made Jackson feel dumb until he remembered how BamBam was draping himself over whatever happened to walk by. "Go on" Jackson said ushering him.

"I'm not going to sleep now!" BamBam said then started to lose his balance and fell into Jackson. Jackson tried to push BamBam upright but BamBam was clinging onto him more koala-like than a person should be able to. 

"BamBam can you stand up?" Jackson asked. While BamBam inched his way up to Jackson's face. "BamBam... BamBam!" Jackson called as BamBam's face got too close and the younger closed his eyes. 

"BamBam." Jackson said in more of a whisper, he was so close Jackson could smell the last drink on his breath, feel his nose brush against his own and his eyelashes play against his cheek. BamBam closed the space between the two, his lips barely brushing against the others. Then he started working his lips and Jackson swallowed a moan and moved to deepen the kiss. He felt BamBam's tongue slide over his bottom lip and he opened his mouth pushing his own tongue in to taste BamBam's mouth. 

BamBam was standing on his own now and quickly untucked the bottom of Jackson's shirt sliding his hands underneath and running them along Jackson's toned abdomen. He moved his hands out to start unbuttoning the top of Jackson's shirt as Jackson played with the hem of BamBam's. "Dr. Wang." BamBam breathed.

"You can call me Jackson." Jackson mumbled 

"Jackson." BamBam breathed not breaking the kiss. 

BamBam was opening the buttons at a teasing pace, on the third button Jackson was working his lips along BamBam's chin, up to his ear. BamBam finally unbuttoned the last one and was working his hands along Jackson's exposed chest as Jackson slid his shirt off. Jackson reconnected the kiss and BamBam yanked the rest of the button down off and began tugging on Jackson's pants. BamBam had them worked around the others knees while Jackson sucked on BamBam's collarbone. 

It didn't take long before the two were wearing nothing but their boxers and BamBam was dragging Jackson to the bed. Jackson followed keeping their lips connected. BamBam landed on the comforter and Jackson stopped for a moment worried he was ruining a work friendship or taking advantage of his intern while he was drunk.

BamBam was reaching for Jackson's hand then started pulling him over. "Are you sure this is okay?" Jackson asked. BamBam took a moment to answer. 

"No, but I want it to be." he said, his voice as serious as Jackson had ever heard it, laced with none of the flirtiness from before. 

With that, heat shot to Jackson's already hardening cock and he quickly climbed on top of the younger.

Jackson was leaning over the younger, kissing along the underside of his chin while BamBam snuck his hands under the elastic of Jackson's boxers. Jackson rolled his hips down and BamBam instinctively brought his up creating friction that caused both to moan loudly. The sound only encouraged Jackson, he yanked both his own and BamBam's boxers off and tossed them onto the ground. 

He quickly went back to his position and continued to grind his hips against the younger, he pressed his knee in between BamBam's thighs. The younger complied, opening them up, immediately Jackson leaned down breath ghosting over the younger's cock. Jackson could see the younger shiver below him. 

Encouraged Jackson dragged his tongue along the under part of BamBam's cock then circled around the top, his tongue was pushing against the slit while BamBam let out a long deep moan. Jackson moved his mouth down tracing his tongue against a vein. BamBam thrust his hips forward and Jackson's eyes started to water he held the youngers hips down and felt fingers tangling in his hair. Jackson quickly worked his tongue and BamBam forced his hips up. Jackson sucked hard on the head heat shooting through his own erection. BamBam arched his back and Jackson pulled away. 

He leaned forward again holding BamBam's checks in his hands he kissed him slowly at first then BamBam started to wine wrapping his arms around Jackson's back and bringing him in closer Jackson reached a hand to the nightstand and blindly searched for lube. He found enough Chapstick to stock a store and finally came across what appeared to be a brand new bottle grinning to himself he undid the top and coated his fingers with it.

He rubbed the inside of BamBam's thighs "Jacksonnn" BamBam wined below him. 

Jackson spread BamBam's legs further and circled a finger around BamBam's entrance before inserting his finger. He moved it in and out feeling BamBam's tight hear before pushing another finger in and scissoring them. BamBam squirmed at first adjusting to the feeling when Jackson felt him begin to relax he added a third finger. BamBam moaned again and Jackson leaned forward kissing him to distract him from the discomfort. He was moving his lips against the youngers and searching for the spot he knew would make the younger unravel.

Jackson hit BamBam's prostate again and again enjoying the moans BamBam released as he repeatedly hit the spot that sent shivers up the youngers spine. As BamBam began to lose it Jackson couldn't help but think that BamBam was the most attractive person he'd ever seen. Jackson brushed the bangs out of his face and traced his finger over the youngers full lips. 

"Jackson, I'm ready, Fuck me." BamBam begged.

Jackson grabbed the lube and coated his leaking cock with it he removed his fingers and pressed his cock against BamBam's entrance. He moved slowly until he was all the way in. He waited for BamBam's breathing to even out kissing along the sides of his mouth. "Move." BamBam urged. 

Jackson did. He started at a slow pace and quickened when he felt BamBam rolling his hips meeting his thrusts. Jackson searched for the spot that would please the younger, he knew he found it when BamBam arched his back up and leaned his head on the bed spewing a string of curses. "Jackson harder!" Jackson quickened his pace again the sound of the headboard knocking against the wall over and over filling the room. Jackson was losing his grip on reality BamBam's body felt so good he leaned down to taste the younger again maintaining his rhythm. 

Jackson started pumping the younger's cock and BamBam kept hold on Jackson's arms. BamBam wrapped his legs around Jackson wanting him closer, he was cursing and moaning Jackson's name. Jackson hit BamBam's prostate over and over and BamBam's cock leaked pre-cum. 

"Jackson I'm going to come." He said right before he came all over Jackson's abdomen. BamBam tilted his head back mouth open as he tightened around Jackson's cock sending him over the edge. Jackson moaned BamBam's name into his neck then slowed his pace to ride out his orgasn before laying against BamBam's form. They both laid still panting and adjusting to the loss of contact. 

BamBam rolled over facing Jackson he smiled then fell asleep almost immediately. Jackson stayed awake admiring BamBam's sleeping form, he ran his fingers through the youngers hair a few times then went to the bathroom to clean himself up and get a towel to clean BamBam. He was only going to lay down next to the younger for a little while. 

-BamBam- 

BamBam opened his eyes when he heard someone shuffling around his room he looked up to see Jackson buttoning up his shirt in a hurry. BamBam didn't make any noise watching the older scramble. Jackson turned around and saw BamBam looking at him he gulped and quickly ran to the door, "Make sure you drink that." He said before closing the door.

BamBam turned and saw on his nightstand was the lube he had bought a week ago, now opened and used, next to a glass of water and aspirin. He looked next to him and saw the other side of the bed was completely made and BamBams side had been straightened as if BamBam had been sleeping peacefully the whole time. BamBam took the aspirin and drank the water then tried to fall back asleep.

The night came back to him the way good memories do, clear pictures with only slightly blurry edges. He cringed, knowing he was a ridiculously flirty drunk, he didn't even want to think about how he threw himself at Jackson someone he had already had a crush on. 

Yugyeom came in as BamBam was about to drift back to sleep. "Who the hell did I just see leaving?" BamBam buried himself underneath all of the covers. "BamBam." Yugyeom warned. 

"I don't know." BamBam called out too unconvincingly.

Yugyeom swiped the covers off of him then when he found out the other was still naked threw them back on. "BamBam what did you do?"

"I don't know." Was all BamBam could say.

"You can't hide in here all day. You need to get up put some clothes on and help me clean up the leftover from this party!" BamBam didn't move. "Get up!" Yugyeom wasn't kidding and BamBam knew if he didn't get up now he would be sorry. 

The two were sitting at the small coffee table in their kitchen, the apartment had been almost trashed and neither boy was looking forward to cleaning anything up. Yugyeom waited until BamBam was halfway through his coffee before beginning to question him again. 

"How did it happen?" Yugyeom asked. BamBam grunted, he didn't want to relieve his embarrassing flirting. 

Yugyeom waited in case BamBam only needed a moment, when he realized the other had no intention of speaking he asked, "Well, was it good at least?"

"Mind blowing." BamBam's eyes lit up making Yugyeom laugh. "Easily the best sex I've ever had." 

"Wow! Dr. Wang better than every other one of BamBam's conquests?" Yugyeom teased.

"What am I going to do?" BamBam asked head landing on the table.

"Does he think you'll remember?"

BamBam rolled his head to the side it would be easier if he didn't, but BamBam never forgot what happened when he was drunk. "I don't know... He ran out of here. So maybe it wasn't good for him and he hopes I don't remember." 

"I don't think so. I heard too much for it to have only been you who was into it." Yugyeom drummed his fingers on the table. "He's probably just worrying because he slept with one of his interns." 

"Oh my god." BamBam's head shot up from the table. "What am I going to do when I see him at work?" He said already blushing deeply just at the thought.

"I think the ball is pretty much in your court. You can pretend like you don't remember... Or you can confront him." 

BamBam was weighing the options in his head. He was worried that Jackson didn't like him or thought the whole thing was a big mistake and any confrontation on BamBam's part would surely lead to rejection. But the other half of him hoped that if he did decide to go the confronting path, he would be pleasantly surprised.

"What should I do?" BamBam asked.

"Think about it while we clean all this shit up." 

BamBam got to his feet stretched and began picking up discarded bottles and cups when he remembered the whole reason for the party. "Yugyeom!" 

"Yeah."

"How did it go with Mark? Did you find something to talk to him about?" 

Yugyeom was blushing now. "We didn't need to do much talking." He said wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Woah! Woah! Woah! How did that happen?" 

Yugyeom shrugged. "I guess I'm just that irresistible."

\---

The next morning as both boys walked to the subway BamBam was shaking, despite having spent all of yesterday and the better part of the night debating with himself what he was going to do he still hadn't decided. 

"You need to calm down." Yugyeom said lightly patting him on the back. BamBam knew it. He just didn't know how. "I'm sure you'll get a vibe off of Dr. Wang and know what to do."

As they walked into the E.R and BamBam saw Jackson talking to a patient he noticed Yugyeom and BamBam and nodded over at them. His eyes didn't linger on BamBam for more than expected time he gave no indication that he wanted to bring the night up and BamBam prepared himself to pretend nothing happened the rest of the shift/his life. 

Before Jackson had time to say anything to the infers the receptionist said an ambulance was 10 minutes out. The rest of the interns all moved quickly outside to wait for the ambulance while BamBam lingered near the desk too caught up in his own thoughts. "Come on Dr. Bhuwakul." Jackson said pulling BamBam back to reality.

The patient was brought in and moved into one of the trauma rooms. Jackson called out for an intubation tray right away and the rest of the interns checked the patient for fractures and other bleeding. A nurse came in with the tray and Jackson said. "Dr. Bhuwakul intubate." 

BamBam should have been honored to be able to do this, the interns had mainly been restricted to hanging blood and IV's only having intubated a mannequin before this BamBam didn't want to mess up. He wanted more than usual to impress Dr. Wang. 

The patient was panicking and their throat was closing up. "Faster Dr. Bhuwakul." Jackson said. "Faster!"

BamBam almost had it he probably just needed another minute when Jackson gave him a push just enough to get him out of the way and intubated the patient himself. BamBam was mortified, his stress from before wasn't helping him get a grip on his emotions. He stood in the back and watched as Jackson patched the patient together, Yugyeom called surgery and finally the group moved the patient up to take them to the surgical floor. As BamBam saw Jackson leave with the others he left and turned for the doctors break room. 

When he entered the room was absent and he signed sitting at one of the small tables. He couldn't believe he messed up like that he knew if he hadn't had so much on his mind he would have been able to easily and then he would have been able to impress Jackson. It's not like impressing him really mattered at this point anyway he was just going to pretend it never happened the idea of it made BamBam more depressed. He was actually beginning to cry when he heard the door to the break room open. 

Get yourself together BamBam said to himself as he wiped his eyes and didn't face whoever it was that had come in. 

"You'll get it next time Dr. Bhuwakul there's always people coming in needing to be intubated. BamBam hadn't turned around he was biting his lip and unsuccessfully released a sob. Jackson hesitantly approached. "Don't worry about it, I knew you had it," Jackson hesitated he was debating adding something he eventually added, "Or is that not what you're upset about?" 

BamBam turned around his eyes were puffy and tears were threatening to spill over. "I don't know what I'm upset about Jackson," BamBam could see Jackson had flinched when he used his first name. "I don't know what I'm supposed to think."

Jackson shifted uncomfortably. "Do you want to just pretend like it never happened?" BamBam asked tentatively. 

"Only if that's what you want." Jackson said.

"What if it's not what want?" BamBam asked wanting to know if Jackson had thought about that as a serious possibility. 

Jackson crossed the room. Sat in the chair next to BamBam he reached out cupping the others face and wiped a tear off his cheek. "I am hoping that's not what you want." He said. 

BamBam felt his whole body lighten up, could feel his previous anxiety melting away, he closed the distance between them pulling Jackson in for a toe curling kiss.


End file.
